My Life as a Nordic Warrior
by Minn97012
Summary: A boy called Alek's whole world changes when he gets his new game, Skyrim. It changes again when his crush agrees to date him. And it changes yet again when him and his girlfriend are swept into the magical continent of Tamriel through a dimension portal from Earth to Nirn. He lands in Skyrim, and is never the same again. Please review kindly as this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I flopped down into bed with a happy sigh of relaxation. The day had been busy, and I needed some time to get my head around what had happened recently. Gita said yes! Gita is the girl who I have had my mind on for a very long time. I tentatively asked her if she would go out with me. She had smacked me across the side of the head, hugged me, and said "Of course I will you idiot!"

Dad had been being a tosser, making up all this shit about 'the fathers must approve' and 'you are too young to make your own decisions'.

I'm sixteen. Quite old enough to make my own decisions… In fact, I'm going to prove it to Dad. I'm moving out.

Well, that was a week ago. I still haven't moved my lazy ass, seeing as I have a new game on my Xbox 360. I've been waiting for ages for this as well.

_SKYRIM!_

I just had a nerdgasm. I've been playing for almost six hours straight.

No, this is not all I do. I also play sport and do music.

So I've been playing for ages, and I've managed to get my Dark Elf female assassin-type character to level twenty-two. I kinda started to feel a bit sick then. A little nauseous. I stop playing to get something to eat, and after the food has gone down, I feel a little better. I start to feel tired, and decide to go to bed.

"Night, mum. Night, Trent. Night, Gabby." I get a chorus of differing 'good night's and flop into bed.

Mum pops her head in the door to my room.

"Alek, Gita's mum is on the phone. Gita wants to come over tomorrow, is that OK with you?" she asks.

Is that even a legitimate question? Asking _me_ if my girlfriend can come over tomorrow? "Yes mum, it's more than fine."

"Ok, honey."

Her head disappears back 'round the door, and I start settling in to sleep.

I wake up to the two dumbshits screeching. By the way, the dumbshits are our budgies. They don't call people birdbrain as a compliment you know.

I jump up, full of energy, ready for Gita to get here. I rush into the dining room, where Mum, my little brother Trent, and my little sister Gabby, are finishing breakfast.

Mum chirps a little 'good morning' to me as I sit down for a breakfast of pancakes, lovingly made by Trent. They aren't half bad.

Gita's going to be here in half an hour. She's a gamer, like me, so I don't have to worry about setting something up for us to do. I just turn on the Xbox and wait for her to show up.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I bolt for the door. It's a man. An elderly man.

"Hello. I am a representative for your nearby church, and would love to-"

"Sorry, not interested." I cut in, just to get him to go away. I slam the door before he can say anything else.

I walk back into the lounge to continue the game I had paused.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I bolt for the door. Again. It's Gita this time.

"Hey!" she jumps into me with a hug, all flying brown hair and arms.

"Hey, Gita." I reply, with her arms wrapped crushingly around my chest. "I already have the lounge set up for us, with the Xbox."

She smiles at me, "You know me too well. I can't believe it took you that long to figure out I liked you…" She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well, actually I didn't know you liked me. It was a total guess." I confide.

"Really? You seemed so sure of yourself." She shakes her head. "Let's go. Got drinks?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" I taunt.

"Not if it's a polar bear!" she jibes back.

"Oh, I don't know if you heard, but I got Skyrim…"

Her eyes open wide. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!

We adjourn to the lounge for drinks, food, and Xbox. She starts her character, lovingly names him after me, and makes him a bash-'em-up character. With a two-handed axe.

I start to feel slightly nauseous again.

"Hey Gita, I think I'm going to throw up." I mention.

"Yeah, I feel slightly nauseous as well." She gives me a grim look. She's beautiful when making a face. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

My vision starts to waver. I start feeling a bit scared. I see Gita fall off the chair she's sitting in.

"Gita? Do you know what's-" I break off as oblivion descends over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up freezing, with wrists bound.

"Good you're finally awake. Now I don't have to make sure you don't fall out."

I quickly wake up, and look around. I'm in a cart of prisoners, bound with ropes and chains. I see the top of Gita's head and relax. If I can see her, I can protect her. I don't know what has happened, and I'm scared. I catch Gita's eyes and try to silently communicate with her. _I don't know where we are, but I will protect you._

The man who was talking is a blonde-haired man with braids in his beard. He turns back to his conversation.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" a voice came from the front of the cart. A man with his head obscured by a leather helmet and dressed in brown and red armour is driving the cart. I look at the others in the cart. There is the blonde-braided man, a darker haired man with dark circles under his eyes, a man in furs with a gag over his mouth, Gita, and a white-haired dark-skinned woman. Actually, not dark-skinned. _Black-skinned._ She looks strangely familiar. I catch her gaze and she stares at me balefully with red eyes.

The darker haired man looks at the gagged man.

"What's wrong with him?" he questions.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blonde-braided man barks.

The darker haired man looks surprised. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?" He starts to have a wild look in his eye.

The blonde-braided man looks resigned. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits…"

The thief starts muttering to himself, "No, this can't be happening… This isn't happening!"

Blonde-braids looks over at the thief and asks him, "Hey, what village are you from, horse-thief?"

I look over at Gita. She's looking at me with wild fear in her eyes. I see her mouthing something to me. _Helgen. Dragon. Skyrim. _She's right. We're in Skyrim. The game.

"Why do you care?" the thief snaps.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead," the thief stammers, "I-I'm from Rorikstead."

A voice call from up near the front of the convoy. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

A white-haired man in ornate red and gold armour replies shortly. "Good. Let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh… Divines, please help me!" The thief is talking to himself again as we go through the gate to a village.

"Look at him…" The distaste is clear in Blonde-braids' voice. "_General_ Tullius, the military _governor_… And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves… I bet they had something to do with this."

I hear the gate slam behind us, but I'm too busy looking at the Dark Elf. She seems familiar, but I can't place her. She seems to be glaring daggers at Blonde-braids.

"This is Helgen…" Blonde-braids continues, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in…" He chuckles grimly. "Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe…"

A boy stands up on the balcony of one of the houses along the wall. "Who are they, daddy?" he asks his father, standing nearby. "What are they doing?"

"You need to go inside." his father says firmly.

"What? Why? I want to watch the soldiers…" the boy complains.

"Inside the house. Now." The father is even firmer this time.

The boy sighs. "Ugh… Yes, papa."

The cart in front grinds to a halt.

As our cart slows, Horse-thief pikes up, "Why are we stopping?"

Blonde-braids turns to him, "Why do you think? End of the line." He looks at the Dark Elf woman. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

As we start to dismount, the thief starts stammering, "No, No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Blonde-braids rebukes him.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

A woman in burnished steel armour with a commanding voice is standing at the front of the line. "Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time!"

"Pfft… Empire loves their damn lists…" Blonde-braids mutters.

A man standing next to the captain in the burnished armour begins to read off of a list. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

As the gagged man moves towards the block, Blonde-braids lets out a farewell, "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood." the list reader calls out.

Blonde-braids walks towards the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief starts to make a break for it. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

"Halt!" the captain calls out, "Archers!"

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir calls out, just as an arrow pierces his back.

He goes down, falling onto the dusty cobblestones of the road. A pool of blood seeps out of his wound and decorates the road. The archer's companion claps the archer on the arm.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain asks loudly.

"Wait," List-reader calls out, "You there." I think I remember him as Hadvar. "Step forward."

The Dark Elf woman steps towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Hadvar's voice echoes in my head.

"Lloth. Lloth of Morrowind." the Dark Elf murmurs.

"Another refugee? Gods truly have abandoned your people, Dark Elf." He pauses, looking down at his list. "Captain, what do we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." the captain returned.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." Hadvar consoles. "You other two, come forward."

It takes me a second to realise he's talking to me. Gita and I step forwards, towards Hadvar.

"Um, I'm Alek, and this is Gita."

"Of?"

Oh shit. Where we're from. I'll just say Whiterun. Easier.

"Both of Whiterun." I reply. Gita looks at me questioningly, and I just look back, trying to tell her with my eyes: _Trust me._

"What about them, Captain? They're not on the list either…"

"I said, forget the list. They go to the block, with the Elf."

"I'm sorry, you two. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." He looks at us almost sadly. "Follow the Captain, prisoners."

The three of us follow the bright-burnished Captain to the others, who are all watching a grey-haired man, who I think I heard Ralof speak of as General Tullius, speak to Ulfric, the gagged man from the cart.

"Jarl Ulfric. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne… You started this war; plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

He stops for a breath, and a faint, but echoing, roar is heard from the mountains above Helgen.

"What was that?" asks one of the Imperials.

"It's nothing. Carry on," replies Tullius.

"Yes, General Tullius!" exclaims the captain. "Give them their last rites…" she speaks to a woman wearing a golden robe and hood near the block.

The golden-robed woman raises her arms up and begins to deliver an impressive speech:

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up, and let's get this over with…" interrupts one of the blue-garbed Stormcloaks.

Gold-robes looks quite put out at the interruption. "As you wish…"

As the Captain starts to push him down towards the block, he shouts out.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" and as his head is laid down on the block he remarks, "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

The headsman brings his axe down. There's a spurt of blood, and the man's head is in the basket by the block. Captain Bright pushes his headless corpse off of the block.

As she does so, a Stormcloak calls out, "You Imperial bastards!"

A man cries out from one of the houses, "Justice!" while a woman yells out, "Death to the Stormcloaks.

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life…" remarks Ralof sadly.

"Next! The Dark Elf!" calls out the captain.


	4. Chapter 4

The roar again shatters the mountain air.

"There it is again!" exclaims Hadvar, "Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" bellows Captain Bright.

"To the block, prisoner, nice and easy…" Hadvar seems to have a bit of compassion for the prisoners, whereas the captain just doesn't care.

The Dark Elf walks slowly towards the block. As she reaches it, she looks Hadvar in the eyes. His expression softens again, but he makes no move. The captain pushes Lloth's head down so her neck is on the blood-soaked chopping block.

The roar comes again, this time it feels like from overhead. A shadow detaches itself from the mountain, spreads its wings and flies directly towards us.

My stomach clenches in fear. _Dragon. Alduin._ I look at Gita. She looks back at me, almost unconcerned. Then I remember from the start of the game that the dragon doesn't kill the Dragonborn, but actually helps them escape, quite by accident. Only problem is, I don't know whether I'm the Dragonborn, or Gita is, or Lloth is.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius asks, alarmed.

"Sentries! What do you see?" Captain Bright calls out.

"It's in the clouds!" yells one of the sentries.

"Dragon!" cries out one of the Stormcloaks.

The great beast lands on top of one of the watchtowers, almost directly overhead. The headsman staggers from the shockwave of the dragon's landing.

Then, the dragon takes in a breath, and lets it out in a voice to great and terrible to understand. A magnificent thunderclap is heard, and the sky suddenly boils with clouds and burning debris. It then lets out another breath, this time as a shockwave that knocks the headsman off his feet and sends him flying like a doll. I see Lloth get up from the headsman's block, and start staggering towards Ralof. He looks at me, her and Gita, and then says, "Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!"

We all start to run towards the tower he indicates, the door of which has been opened.

As the door shuts behind us, Ralof asks, "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

A deep, gravely voice issued from the once-gagged man, "Legends don't burn down villages."

A cacophony of explosions, thuds and roars comes from outside.

"We need to move, now!" yells Ulfric.

"Up through the tower! Go!" urges Ralof.

Lloth starts bounding up the stairs. We follow, but as she reaches the top of the first flight, the wall of the tower explodes in, killing a Stormcloak standing there. Alduin sticks his head in the hole. I can actually hear what he says this time.

"Yol! Toor! Shul!" shouts the dragon.

A great bar of flame issues from Alduin's maw, instantly incinerating the dead man.

"Get back!" yells Ralof.

The dragon's jaws snap shut, ending the stream of fire. He leaps back off the tower, snapping his wings out to their full extent, taking advantage of the heat drafts from below.

"See the inn on the other side?" asks Ralof, "Jump through the roof and keep going!"

I look at the burning inn. There's a hole in the roof, easily big enough for a person. It's a big jump though. Lloth leaps perfectly into the hole, rolling as she hits the floor.

"Toss me the girl!" she yells.

I grab Gita around the waist and throw her into the hole. Lloth catches her, but Gita's weight bears them both to the ground.

"Jump!" Gita calls up to me. I take a running start, but as I jump, a broken piece of stone moves out from under me, and I slip, falling out of the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gotcha!" yells Ralof, as he catches onto my arms. He pulls me up, back into the tower, and then kicks the debris off the side of the tower. "Jump, now!" he yells.

I leap across the gap between the tower and the roof of the inn, letting my feet take the brunt of the fall onto the wooden planks of the second floor. I get up, taking in the shock of white hair disappearing down a hole in the floor.

I jump down the hole, almost landing on Lloth and Gita. We run outside, just in time to see a man lying down on the ground with a boy tending his great, gaping wound.

"Haming! You need to get over here, now!" cries out Hadvar, from behind a stack of debris. "That'a boy, you're doing great."

The dragon lands in front of the man lying on the ground. I seem to remember this happening.

"Torolf!" yells Hadvar.

Alduin lets out the massive stream of fire on the downed man.

"Gods! Everyone, get back!" barks Hadvar. He turns and looks at our bedraggled group. "Still alive, you three? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He turns to another man hiding behind the debris. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar…" murmurs Gunnar.

Hadvar runs down the lane, past the body of Torolf. The three of us follow, to the best extent we can. He jumps down a small incline, then yells, "Stay close to the wall!"

Lloth, Gita and I all stick hard to the rock wall of the alleyway. It's a good thing we do. The dragon lands on top of the rock wall and blasts an Imperial soldier lying on the ground around the corner from us. I can feel my face blistering from the numerous fire blasts I've been close to.

As the dragon takes off, Hadvar looks behind himself at us, and says "Quickly! Follow me!"

We run past the charred corpse of the Imperial, through a burning house, and out into the open. I hear a passing question from another soldier.

"What does it take to kill this monster?" he asks helplessly, firing arrows up at the beast.

"Hadvar!" yells General Tullius, "Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"

"Looks like it's just us, prisoners! Stay close!" Hadvar begins sprinting away to the left, leaving me, Lloth, and Gita to follow, hands bound.

As we get through an archway, Hadvar yells out.

"Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!"

As Hadvar runs towards him, Ralof calls out, "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time…"

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

"Come on, you! Into the keep!" It takes me a couple of seconds to realise that Ralof is talking to me.

"Come on, prisoners! With me!"

I decide to charge into the keep after Ralof. He saved my life, after all. I run in through the door he's holding open, out of sight of the dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

We run into a circular room with a door both to our left and right. Ralof quickens his pace to a dead man lying on the floor by a table, wearing Stormcloak gear.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother…" Ralof murmurs, closing the dead man's eyes. He stands up.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." Ralof says. "That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times."

He sobers up, wiping the terrified expression off of his face. "We'd better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

He cuts through the ropes that are holding my hands together, letting the blood back in, and freeing my arms for use.

"There you go." He looks down at the corpse. "You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

I step over to Gunjar's body. It repulses me, the thought of using a dead man's possessions, but needs must. I strip his gear off of him, pulling on his boots, trousers, belt, tunic, and cuirass. I pick up his axe off the ground and put it in my belt. Ralof speaks up.

"Where are the other two? The girl and the Elf?" he queries.

I look up and towards the door. Gita and Lloth haven't come in.

"Maybe they went with Hadvar?" I say, hopefully.

Ralof's mouth sets grimly. "In that case, we have to be extra careful… I don't want to kill any of them, but I will do what I have to, to protect my own life, and yours."

"Gita wouldn't attack you!" I retort angrily.

"No, I don't think she would either, but I can't say the same for Hadvar, or the Dark Elf, what was her name… Lloth." he answers. "Let's keep moving. Give that axe a few swings, and I'll see if I can find a way out of here."

I nod, pulling the axe from my belt. I swing it around a bit, getting a feel for the weight and balance.

He goes over to the portcullis, and checks it. "Damn! No way to open this from our side…"

Five figures burst out of the gloom beyond, sprinting towards us. Two males, three females.

"Come on, keep moving!" yells Captain Bright, the overseer of the executions. I hear Hadvar talking to two of the other females. I'm hoping they're Gita and Lloth.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof hisses, getting behind the wall.

"But… it's Gita and Hadvar and Lloth as well!" I say, hiding behind a pillar.

"I know! I'll try to take them alive, with Gita as a priority, but I can't make any promises..." he says sadly.

The captain and the other man arrive at the gate, with Hadvar and the girls trailing.

"Get this gate open!" snaps the captain.

"Yes, captain…" says the soldier.

He pulls on the lever that raises the portcullis. As they come through the archway the portcullis leaves, Ralof yells out.

"For Ulfric!"

The Imperial captain barely gets her sword out in time to parry his axe. As I watch, the other Imperial comes at me.

I swing my axe up and knock his sword out of the way. It was the last thing he was expecting me to do. I kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him back. As he steps towards me, I run towards him, dashing aside his blade, punching him in the face, and then swinging my axe up and into his chest.

A large spurt of blood erupts from the wound, and he screams. I end his misery, not able to take any more, with a swipe across his throat.

I turn to see Ralof knocked to the ground by the heavier-armoured captain. As she steps in to give the death blow, Hadvar steps up behind her and puts his blade between her shoulders.

Her face goes dead white and she whispers, "Traitor…"

She hits the ground next to Ralof, with blood spreading from the holes in her chest and back.

I look to Lloth and Gita. Gita is looking at me with tears of happiness and fear in her eyes, and Lloth is busy stripping the dead Imperial soldier of his gear.

I look back, expecting Hadvar to have slashed Ralof's throat on the spot, but I turn to see Hadvar with his hand extended, clasping Ralof's.

He pulls him up and Ralof uses the momentum to step forward and hug him.

"Thank you…" he puffs.

"Don't mention it…" says Hadvar modestly, pushing Ralof away. "I never liked her. She was always too harsh."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore, brother."

Lloth speaks up. "This little reunion is very moving, boys, but there's still a dragon outside. Let's keep moving."

Ralof nods. "I agree, lets keep going. Alek, maybe one of these Imperials has the key? Also, you look rather strong; try on the captain's armour."

Hadvar nods. "She should have the key somewhere. We we're going to use it to get through the next gate."

I start stripping off the captain's gear, discarding the blood-soaked underclothes and just taking the metal. I shed the cuirass, boots, and gloves the Stormcloaks favour, and don the heavier Imperial armour, this time with a helmet. Gita already seems to have some leather Imperial gear. Lloth is busy donning her Imperial gear from the dead man. She has also found a pair of long-swords, while Gita has one more akin to Hadvar's. I pull the key out of a leather pouch that the captain had. I walk over to the door. The key goes in, and with a little bit of pressure the lock clicks around.

Ralof perks up. "That's it! Come on; let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down upon our heads."

The five of us, with me in the lead, Hadvar and Ralof behind, and Gita and Lloth bringing up the rear, we proceed deeper into the keep.


	7. Chapter 7

We run down several flights of stairs, progressing deeper and deeper. We come out of a door, into an open corridor with a door to our left. Ralof yells out.

"Look out!"

The roof of the corridor further in collapses, burying a Stormcloak.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." murmurs Hadvar.

"You said it…" returns Ralof.

We hear voices coming through the door.

"Let's grab everything important and let's move! Dragon's burning everything to the ground!" a deep voice barks from behind the door. Ralof holds his finger to his lips and opens the door quietly.

"I just need to gather some more potions…" says another voice.

Lloth whips past us all. We hear whirring sound, and then a pair of steely crunches. I rush into the room, ready to deal with anyone else, to find Lloth pulling a sword out of each of two dead Imperials.

"Did you throw them?" asks Hadvar, indicating the swords.

"Yes," replies Lloth shortly.

"Good throwing."

She smiles, for the first time that I know of. "Thank you."

"Hmmm… This is a storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them..." instructs Ralof.

I walk over to a barrel near the two corpses. I lift the lid up and jackpot. Three red potions, which I remember to be potions of healing, and a blue one and a green one, which are magicka and stamina respectively.

We search the room for a few more minutes, finding another two healing potions. We split them, with a healing potion each, and the stamina one for me, and Gita keeps the blue one. She gets that one because she's discovered a talent for magic. I'm so proud of her…

Ralof is standing by the door, waiting for the rest of us.

"Everybody done? Ok, let's keep moving."

He opens the door and start moving down some flights of stairs.

"Trolls blood… It's a torture room!" Ralof gasps in horror.

We hear sounds of combat coming from ahead.

"Hear that?" he asks.

"Yes, sounds like a fight!" answers Hadvar.

Four shadowy figures battle in the dim light of the torture chamber. I roar, the deep throaty rumble coming out of nowhere, and leap onto one of the figures, which turns out to be an Imperial torturer, hacking into his chest with my axe.

Then Gita shows what she's capable of. Her hand catches fire, and she hurls a stream of fire, almost like dragon breath, into the torso of the other torturer. He screams when the flames burn into him, and starts writhing around on the ground, 'til he finally dies.

The other two figures happen to be Stormcloaks, a man and a woman.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" asks Ralof.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up…" replies the woman.

"Why would an Imperial help the Stormcloaks, eh?" asks the man.

"Because my friend happens to be a Stormcloak, and I'm a Nord, just like you…" answers Hadvar.

"Fair enough!" laughs the woman.

The Stormcloaks make us a group of seven, easily able to take care of anything we encounter.

"Hey, there's something in these cages. See if you can get them open with some picks.

Lloth moves over to the cages, one of which has a dead man wearing some robes in it. She sticks a lockpick and another long piece of metal; I'm not sure what it's called, in the lock and starts trying to turn the lock. The lock jams, and the pick breaks.

"Shit…"

She pulls out another pick and tries again, this time she seems to have gotten it, and the lock turns, all the way, 'til we hear a _click! _and the cage door swings open. She checks the man, looking through his gear. She pockets a few coins she finds, and calls out to Gita.

"Come try these robes on, I think they're mages robes."

As Gita is struggling with the robes and armour, Ralof, Hadvar, the two other Stormcloaks, and I all search the rest of the room. There's a mace and shield in the back room. I strap the shield to my arm, trying to get used to the weight on my right arm, while swinging the mace around, getting a feel for it. The Stormcloaks start going through the gear of the Imperials, while Hadvar and Ralof seem to be chatting, leaning against a wall and a pillar, respectively. I walk up to the cage where Gita is changing gear, look around on the floor and find a book. It has a lighting bolt symbol on the cover.

"Gita, you might want to look at this."

She looks over, checking out what I'm trying to show her.

"A book?" she queries.

"A spell book," answers Lloth. "See the lighting bolt symbol? It's a Sparks spell. It does the same thing as your Flames spell, but electrocuting them instead of burning them."

Gita picks it up and starts reading. I try to read over her shoulder, but the words waver in front of my eyes and are impossible to read. Then I realise that the words are disappearing as Gita is reading them. As the last word disappears, her eyes light up. Her hand starts sparking, and she points at one of the dead torturers. An electric bolt jumps from her finger to the corpse, and he starts writhing as the current courses through him. Her face lights up in a grin.

"This should be fun."


End file.
